Not The Only One
by ianna28
Summary: Terra seems familiar to Jak, and it's not because they were both in the Dark Warrior Program together. Even Sig can't figure it out, but they both have a strong urge to protect her, but not for the same reasons. Full summary inside AU Jak/Keira Sig/OC


Summary: She's one of the top Wastelanders next to Sig at the age of 18 and Damas has assigned her a solo mission in Haven. But Terra seems awfully familiar to Jak, and it's not just because they were both in the Dark Warrior Program together. Even Sig can't figure it out, but they both have a strong urge to protect her, but both of them have different emotion behind their intent. slight Jak/Keira Sig/OC. AU Set during Jak 3 and beyond.

A/N: This is my first try at a Jak fanfic, and I didn't want a Mary-Sue but this idea has been flating around in my head for awhile. Fair warning, sometimes I like to turn up the angst, I'm horrible at it. So I hope that everyone likes it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra hissed at Sig as he grabbed the ends of her hair. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She tried to turn her head to look at him, but he only pulled on her hair tighter to keep her head steady.

"You'll still be spotted as a Wastelander with this hair." He pulled out a dagger with a smirk and quickly sliced the hair just above her shoulders.

Terra's eyes widened and she grabbed the ends of her hair. She slowly turned to look at Sig, her eyes narrowed into slits, and started to growl. "You've already changed my clothes, made me carry different weapons, and now you've cut off my hair."

"They'd be too suspicious if there were two Wastelanders walking around, chili pepper." Sig just smiled and pushed up the sewer grate for her to climb up and out of. Terra growled one more time then snatched the dagger out of his hand and shoved it into her boot before climbing up the ladder to the streets above.

She looked around and noticed that they were in Port section of Haven City. As Sig replaced the cover to the sewers she looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "What are we doing over here? I thought Damas was sending me to the Slums?"

"I have to meet up with Jak," he stated and started walking towards The Naughty Ottsel, but paused and turned to look at the eighteen-year old Wastelander. "How do you know where here is exactly? You just got the map to the city yesterday."

"It's obvious that I'm just that good and I memorized the map already." There was no way that she was going to let him know that she had been captured in Haven City three years ago. Damas and Sig thought that she had been at the Precursor Temple in the desert and at the Mountain Temple, like she was supposed to be doing.

Sig shook his head and continued to walk and she followed him. Of course she had gone to the temples, she was able to prove it by the light eco powers she had received when she returned to Spargus City, but on her way to the Mountain Temple she became distracted and traveled instead back to Haven City. Damas had forbidden it, making it just that much more tantalizing of a prospect. Terra regretted that decision when she had been captured by the Krimzon Guard.

Terra looked up when Sig walked through a door and saw a rather large Ottsel above the entrance to the bar. She shook her head and followed Sig, finding him already sitting in a booth. She noticed that the Ottself that the mascot outside was based on was standing on the table looking at Sig, and saw the arm of someone else. It was until she slid into the both next to Sig did she see his face. A very recognized face.

Jak stared at the blonde who had just sat down across from him and eyed her. They seemed to recognize each other, but he couldn't place the face quite yet.

"Who's the babe, Siggy?" All three seated in the booth looked at Daxter with un-amused expressions.

"This is Terra, Damas has her on her first mission in Haven City," Sig explained before Terra could talk. Jak raised an eyebrow, looking back at Terra.

"Finally my own solo mission in the city." She was hoping that Jak wouldn't say anything about knowing who she was, but it seemed that when she talked everything seemed to click in his head.

"This isn't your first time to Haven," Jak stated and Sig turned to look at Terra with accusing eyes.

Terra smacked her lips and looked in any other direction then at the two men and furry animal at the table. She was so dead.

"I don't know her," Daxter spoke up, but she refused to look back up.

"And where exactly have you been before?" Terra knew that tone of voice. She had grown up with the voice in Spargus as a teenager, after she had been exiled from Haven. "I know for a fact that Jak was here after you left." She was so dead.

"It was at the palace." Terra looked to the side and noticed that Jak was talking to Daxter, but it was still digging her grave. "Before you took two years trying to rescue me."

Sig grabbed Terra's shoulder and turned her in the booth to look at him, and he looked pissed. "There are only so many reasons you would be at the palace, Terra." He sounded pissed, too. "And if Jak recognizes you,…" He trailed off and suddenly his eyes widened, along with Terra's.

"You can't tell him! He'll freak out!" Terra sat up straight and grabbed one of Sig's heavily armed arms. Jak and Daxter exchanged confused looks then looked back at the conversation in front of them.

"You were supposed to be at the Precursor temples!"

"I'm guessing that you had a cell mate?" Daxter looked at Jak.

"She wasn't my cell mate, but she was with me." Jak confirmed Daxter's line of thinking; that Terra had also been involved in the Dark Warrior Program.

"You are going to be so dead when we get back to Spargus." Sig muttered as he rubbed his temples with his hand. "I'm assuming that those light eco powers keep your own dark powers in check?"

Terra raised her eyebrows. "How did you know about the dark eco powers?"

"Our boy Jak," Daxter offered as the only explanation.

Sig groaned then looked at Terra. "You should get started with your mission, we will be talking about this later though. Jak and me have our own problems to deal with."

Terra rolled her eyes slightly then got up. "Right, you know how to find me then." She tapped the locater on her belt and got up. She was not looking forward to the talk that she and Sig were going to have.

Jak watched her as she got up and left the bar, then turned back to look at Sig. "She didn't tell you that she was in the place?"

"Apparently not, but she's always been rebellious." Sig shrugged and leaned back in the booth. "She's been like that since she had to leave Haven with everyone else who's in Spargus now. Terra's a damned good Wastelander though, one of the top."

Jak nodded a little and Sig started talking about the next mission that he and Sig were going to attempt, but Jak couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else familiar about Terra, but he just couldn't place it.


End file.
